Landslide
by NoelleAmoura
Summary: SPOILERS! Don't read if you haven't seen "Sexy".       Santana told Brittany how she truely feels, and Brittany broke her heart. So what happened after Santana stormed off? Brittana. Pezberry FRIENDSHIP. Other couples mentioned. Three-shot. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING: This oneshot DOES have spoilers! So if you have yet to see "Sexy", then don't read this, because I don't want to ruin anything for you. If you still want to read this, then it's not my fault that you know what happened. . Just sayin'. **

**So if you haven't watched yet, and you don't want it to be spoiled, then honestly, just stop reading right now. Go back and read something else. Or go back and WATCH THE AMAZING EPISODE. Because seriously, its amazing. My favorite episode so far. Seriously.**

**But for those of you who **_**did **_**watch, enjoy this. :) It's about what happens after the locker scene. It starts off right there. **

**I was really happy with the way the episode was, involving the whole Brittana thing. Even how the locker scene ended. I believe that their story would've just ended right there if Brittany had broken up with Artie for her. And although I CAN'T WAIT to see them together, in the romantic relationship way, I'm still super stoked on how this went. **

**Okay. I'm done talking now. Go ahead and read. And please review. :) DO IT FOR BRITTANA! **

Santana Lopez saw her at her locker. _Her. _The girl she was terribly, disgustingly in love with. The girl she always sort of secretly known she had a thing for. But she never wanted to be with Santana because she wouldn't talk about anything. So she had to be okay with just making out and the occasional times that they had sex.

But like Santana preached, sex wasn't dating. Although she wished.

But she was with someone, and so was Santana. Santana's boyfriend, Sam Evans, was slowly but surely climbing his way up the social ladder. But _her _boyfriend was - in all honesty - a nobody. AV and glee club didn't make him popular. Neither did being in a wheelchair.

And that's what Santana didn't get. She was popular. They were both popular. And Artie Abrams wasn't. He was a nerd. He wore big, square glasses. He wore bowties and suspenders. For Christ's sake, he was in a damn _wheelcair. _But she apparently saw past all that. She didn't want to date him for his popularity. Unlike Santana, she was totally fine with dating someone who wasn't popular. Unlike Santana, she was okay with dating someone who would rather play with a video camera than play with his girlfriend. Unlike Santana, she didn't mind dating someone who couldn't walk. Unlike Santana, she was happy with doing all the work.

Santana took in a breath. She had wanted to do this for a while, but nothing gave her the courage to until they sang together in glee club. That was when she decided to stop being a bitch, and to start being honest. Honest about things that mattered.

Slowly, she walked up to her. She was so cute, with her long blonde hair and her Cheerios paraphernalia taking up the area of the inside of her locker. She really was beautiful, the Latina admitted to herself. In fact, she was beyond beautiful, if that was even possible. Brittany Pierce was just the most amazing, most beautiful, and most lovable person on Earth, at least in her eyes. And Santana decided it was time to let her know, _honestly._

"Hi," Santana said, folding her hands in front of her. Brittany looked up from her locker, and her blue eyes met the brunette's brown ones.

"Hey." She said, giving her a small smile.

"Can we talk?" Said Santana, feeling more nervous than she ever has before going to a cheer competition or performing a song in glee club. Brittany closed her geometry book and placed it in her locker, her brow arching.

"But we never do that."

Santana followed her hand into her locker, a tiny smile pulling at her lips when she saw a picture of herself. "Yeah, I know. But, umm...I wanted to thank you, for performing that song with me in glee club."

Brittany nodded. "Yeah."

"I guess it made me do a lot of thinking. And what I've realized is why I'm such a bitch all the time." She stopped to read Brittany's face, and she got a mixture of confusion and desire. "I'm a bitch because I'm angry. I'm angry because I have all of these feelings..." She tore her eyes away to watch a guy walk past. Not so much to check him out - in fact, not that at all - but to make sure he hadn't been listening.

"...Feelings for _you_, that I'm afraid of dealing with, because I'm afraid of dealing with the consequences. And Brittany, I can't go to an Indigo Girls concert. I just can't."

Brittany nodded again. "I understand that."

"Do you understand what I'm trying to say here?" Santana asked, and Brittany started to nod once more, before she finally just shook her head.

"No. Not really."

A small sigh escaped from the brunette's lips, and she took a step closer to her best friend.

"I wanna be with you. But, I'm afraid of the talks, and the looks. I mean, you know what happened to Kurt at this school."

"But honey, if anybody were to ever make fun of you, you would either kick their ass or slash them with your vicious, vicious words."

Santana had a few stray tears rolling down her cheeks now. She sniffled. "Yeah, I know, but...I'm so afraid of what everyone will say behind my back. But still, I have to accept that...that I love you. I love _you, _and I don't want to be with Sam, or Finn, or any of those other guys. I just want _you." _

Brittany's expression was now blank, and Santana shook her head to clear herself of the worry.

"Please say you love me back." She said, her voice actually showing vulnerability for the first time. "_Please." _

Brittany gave a smile. "Of course I love you." She said, without a hint of sarcasm or confusion. Santana felt her heart flutter. All the times that Brittany had said those three words, she never knew what they meant to her. But now that it was all out in the open, and now that she understood, Santana was more than relieved to know that Brittany loved her back, in the romantic sense of the word, in the more-than-friends sense of the word.

"I do," She added, and the Latina felt her cheeks burn and turn a rosy pink. "And I'd totally want to be with you," she continued, "..if it weren't for Artie."

Santana felt her stomach drop. She thought she was going to die. Artie? Really? _Artie?_

She had no words. Nothing was even in her mind right now. She had almost forgotten how to breathe.

"A-Artie?" She finally choked out, hiding her vulnerability behind a mask of tears. Brittany nodded.

"I love him too. I don't wanna hurt him. That's not right. I can't break up with him-"

"Yes you can!" Santana squeaked. "He's just a stupid boy!"

"But it wouldn't be right." Said the blonde, her mind seeming to be made up on its own. "Santana, if Artie and I were to ever break up, and I'm lucky enough that you're still single," She attempted to grab Santana hand, which was crossed in front of her chest, but Santana snatched it away and gave her the most threatening glare she could muster with her tears.

"Don't."

"I'm _so _yours. Proudly so."

Santana rolled her eyes, her breath staggering.

"Yeah. Wow. Who ever thought that being fluid meant you could be so stuck?" She said. Brittany soaked in the words, but didn't change her mind.

"I'm sorry." She said, and stepped into the girl, wrapping her arms around her. Santana felt the soft, familiar touch and wrenched herself away.

"Get off me!" She sniffled. The Cheerio dropped her arms back to her sides. She watched - motionless, speechless, breathless - as Santana walked quickly away from her. Her heart seemed heavy, and she felt really bad for what had just happened. She heard the bell ring as the brunette disappeared behind a corner. She chewed on her lower lip, and slammed her locker shut.

"...Shit!" She cursed under her breath, and brought her hands up to her eyes when she felt a tear fall. Her back fell into the wall of lockers as she slumped down onto the floor. Sixth period could wait, her emotions were way more important right now. She didn't want to go to glee club because she knew that Santana would be there, crying, giving her dirty looks the whole time. Or she wouldn't be there, which would be even worse because then Brittany wouldn't be able to know just how bad she had hurt her best friend.

She sniffled and wiped her nose with the back of her hand. Students walking through the halls stepped around her. No one stopped. No one cared. Just like Brittany hadn't cared about Santana's feelings.

"Goddamn you, San!" She said in between sobs. "Look at what you made me do."

Santana stormed into the auditorium. It was the only safe place at school that sge knew of. A bathroom wouldn't be private, opposed to the auditoium which was very private, since there was no one else there. She heard her sobs echo off of the walls as she curled herself up onto a red flip-down seat in the front row. She let her head fall on top of her arms, which were crossed on top of her knees.

"I fucking knew I shouldn't have done that." She sniffled. "I should've known that she'd just...shoot me down and not even care like I'm some kind of rag doll." She wiped her cheeks with her finger tips, wiping away the wetness like a windshield wiper.

"God, I'm so fucking _stupid."_

"You're not stupid." She heard from behind her, in a very distinct voice. She quickly put up a wall and whipped her head around.

"What are you doing here, Berry?" She snapped, making out the girl's small frame walking on the stage.

"Well, this isa public auditorium for any students in this school who wish to use it. And right now I'm using it, as I wish." She said. She hit a button on a small remote and a few theatrical lights flicked on. Santana squinted and shilded her eyes from the sudden brightness.

"Whatever." She mumbled, and stood up to leave.

"Santana, wait." Rachel said, coming to the edge of the stage now. "I'm not a therapist or anything, and I really don't have any experience in love and dating, seeing as my first boyfriend broke up with me after two days. Then my next one was actually just pretending to like me to spy. Then the next relationship was with a guy I cheated on. Then I thought I was in love with a guy who turned out to be gay. And I'm still not too sure and what to call what happened between me and Noah," she said reflectively. "But I've been told I do know how to make things feel alright. And even bearable, as wild as that sounds."

Santana kept her back to Rachel and shook her head. "I don't want your help." She said. Rachel jumped off of the ledge and stepped to her.

"Listen, I know that you don't like me, for whatever reason. Maybe because I stole Finn. Maybe because you're jealous of my talent. Maybe because-"

"Because you annoy the piss out of me," Santana offered, and Rachel nodded.

"Yes. All of that. But I don't like to see my fellow glee clubbers like this."

"Why? Because you think I'll quit, and then we won't be able to go to regionals?" She asked, turning around.

"No. Because I actually care about you." She said, looking honestly into her eyes. "All of you guys. I consider you all as my friends. And you're honestly the only friends I've ever had, who could actually put up with me at my worst."

Santana couldn't help but stifle a laugh. Rachel was really annoying, but what she was saying was true. And quite frankly, the people in glee club were Santana's only true friends as well.

"So I think that me and you should, you know, _talk. _Not as enemies, not as fellow artists, but as friends."

Santana looked around the room. There was just enough light coming from behind Rachel that she could see the look on her face. And it was pure, and honest, and not decieving at all. Santana actually felt safe.

"Okay. Fine." She said, and Rachel smiled softly.

She showed herself to a seat in one of the rows and Santana followed, her arms crossed defensively over her chest. It was purposely; it was just a habit of hers. She sat down next to the smaller girl.

"Okay. Now." She clasped her hands together on her lap and turned her body to face Santana. "What happened?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Woo! :D I'm so glad you guys like this story. This was originally intended to be a oneshot, but I think it'll be nice with a couple more chapters. :) So enjoy!**

**Also, I was thinking of changing the name, because there are a shit ton of fics titled 'Landslide'. I just called this story that because they sang it together, so I guess it doesn't have too much meaning to the story. So, I was hoping all you lovely people could give me some suggestions for a name. :) If I like yours, I'll use it. And probably some other stuff, I just can't think of. :) So gimme some good names!**

**And please review! Do it for PEZBERRY!**

* * *

Brittany stayed crouched on the floor for the rest of the period. She liked it there; it was quiet. She could be alone to think. Every now and then a door would open or a locker would shut or her phone would go off and disturb the peace, but she ignored all of that and for once, focused on herself.

She had hurt her. _Her. _Her best friend, the girl she's known since elementary school, the only one who's ever actually been there. Yes, Santana was usually a frigid bitch and used Brittany for sex a lot, but Brittany trusted Santana. And Santana trusted her back.

As she thought of Santana, Artie couldn't help but slide into her mind. She loved him, just as much as she loved Santana. She cared for them both. And Artie was actually proud of saying that Brittany was his girlfriend. He didn't have a hard time admitting to the one time they ever had sex. Santana, however, wasn't as excited. She made Brittany swear to never tell anyone about their then petty flings, which Brittany now justifies them as being a big deal, if not secretly, to them both. And Santana just admitted that she was afraid of dating Brittany because of what people would say. She was shamed of her, and cared more about what other people thought than Brittany's feelings.

She slid her legs out from under her and dropped her hands from her tear-stained face. She sniffled, wiped her nose, and let out a shaky breath. She cleared her throat - and attempted to clear her mind - as she tried to regain her composure. She knew she would have to see Santana eventually. She could never last more than a few weeks without her best friend. And she knew that when they did eventually cross paths that she would be nice and understanding and apologetic. How Santana would act, however, she had no idea, and quite frankly scared her just thinking about it.

She spotted a locker cracked open on the other side of the hall and got on all fours to crawl over to it, hoping that she could squeeze in there and stay there until someone found her, Santana forgave her, or she had to pee. She knew that the last one was the most likely to happen, but she had no idea when the second one would become a reality.

She pulled the door open and noticed a picture of herself on the door. She got onto just her knees now and looked at her own self in the photo. She looked over her face carefully, noticing her hairdo and her smile. She didn't remember that picture being taken, but still, she knew by just her face that she had been one hundred percent happy.

The bell rang and Brittany quickly rose to her feet before anyone could see her on the ground. She shut the locker door slowly, letting it close as quiet as possible. She turned to retrieve her items from across the hall when she was met with brown eyes looking up at her.

"Hi," She said, a little stunned. Artie arched an eyebrow.

"Hey, uhh...what were you doing in my locker?" He asked, looking slightly past her to the red aluminum. "I told you if you need to borrow my English book then just ask me."

She nodded, her biting down on her plump lip. "Okay." She said.

"Are we still on for tonight?" He asked, grinning at her deviously. Tonight? What was tonight? She didn't remember. She had been so focused on herself and Santana that she didn't even remember making plans with him.

"Oh, uhhh..I don't think that's really such a good idea." She admitted quietly.

"W-why not?" He questioned her. She swallowed, feeling like she had just dry-swallowed a huge pill. Like the one she had taken for a cold. Or it was just a Jolly Rancher that she had swallowed hole. She couldn't remember.

"I'm just tired." She said, walking past him to bend over and grab her things. "I've got a lot to think about."

He nodded slowly, but his face seemed hurt.

"Okay. Well, when you figure stuff out, call me." He said, and turned his chair, pushing himself down the hallway. She sighed.

Santana sniffled, clutching the box of tissues in one hand and a single tissue in the other hand. She wiped at her eyes.

"I mean, its just..._so hard, _because now I'm getting all fat, since Cheerios was my only exercise. Well, that and sex." She said. Rachel nodded and patted her back. "And I miss the uniform! It was so comfortable! And I miss going to practice everyday, and I miss doing all the stunts and everything, even though Coach put me at the bottom of the pyramid because of my tits."

Rachel nodded again, sneaking herself a quick glance at Santana's chest.

"Well, um, Santana, I'm glad that you're so...emotional and passionate about cheerleading and everything but...I was sort of hoping we could talk about the r_eal _reason that you're upset. I mean, you were kicked off the Cheerios over a month ago."

"We quit." Santana corrected. Rachel nodded.

"Right. My bad."

Santana sniffled and crumpled the tissue in her hand. She was afriad of talking to Rachel. Or maybe she was just afraid of talking. Either one, she knew that eventually all this that had been done in the dark would be brought to light.

She took a deep, shaky breath and looked to Rachel.

"Remember yesterday when I sang that song in glee club with Brittany?" She asked carefully. Rachel nodded.

"Yes. It was very nice."

"Yeah, well, we didn't do that just for shits and giggles." Santana admitted. "Britt and I had talked to Ms. Holiday on Wednesday in the library, and she told us to meet her in Mr. Schue's office after school. So we went, and she made us sit on the floor with her. She called it her sacred sexy sharing circle, even though it was technically more of a triangle. But anyway, B had been like, pressuring me to talk about feelings and shit, because she said it made sex better. At first I didn't want to, because I mean, why should I? But then I was like, fuck it, it'll take five minutes, so I agreed to talk. So we met up with Ms. Holiday, and she basically just came out and asked us if we were lesbians."

Rachel nodded again, biting her lower lip to keep herself from saying anything that might get her beat up by Santana.

"It was just wanky. But I guess it wasn't a complete waste of time, because after we sang that song, Britt and I started talking, and I realized..."

Rachel swallowed. "Realized what?"

Santana laughed, which threw Rachel off even more. But Santana took no time bringing the conversation back to seriousness. "Ms. Holiday told me something in that sacred sexy sharing circle. She told me that it's not about who you're attracted to, but who you fall in love with."

"Okay, I'm sorry that I keep interupting your story, Santana, but I'm confused." She said, then leaned in close to her so she could whisper, "So are you attracted to girls?"

"Not girls," the Latina replied, shaking her head lightly, "but Brittany."

Rachel dropped her jaw. But really, what Santana just confessed wasn't all that surprising. She had always had a suspicion that Santana was a lesbian, or if not that, then at least in love with Brittany.

"So it's true then?" She asked. Santana looked at her questioningly.

"What's true?"

"You and Brittany are going to get together?"

"Where the fuck did you hear that?" Santana yelled, but quickly calmed back down, realizing that she might have scared Rachel, since the girl had her eyes squeezed shut and her hands protectively held up in front of her face.

"No, that's not true."

Rachel lowered her hands and opened her eyes. "Oh. Well what happened then?"

Santana sighed. "Well that's kinda why I'm so upset." She admitted, and felt a comforting hand on her knee.

"You can tell me." Rachel said softly. "I promise that if I ever need to take revenge on you for whatever reason - and by now, I probably have many reasons, like that one time where you filled my locker with obviously unkosher pig fat, or that other time where you taped that sign to my back that said 'will give blow jobs for fame' - I won't tell a single soul about this, and instead will find some other remarkable, unique and cunning way to embarrass you."

Santana released a small, stifled laugh, and Rachel smiled purely at her.

"I told Brittany that I love her." Santana said eventually, which immediately brought back tears. Rachel calmly pulled a single tissue from the box and handed it to her.

"I take it she didn't take it well?" Rachel guessed, her hand lightly squeezing the former-Cheerio's knee.

"I think she took it really well," Santana said, wiping the tears away from her cheeks. "Considering she's not the brightest person out there. Love is a big thing for her. For _me, _even."

"What happened then?"

Santana took a few deep breaths, suddenly finding Rachel's touch extremely comforting. She placed a hand over Rachel's.

"She uh...she shot me down." She said finally. "I told her honestly that I wanted to be with her, and she blew me off for Artie."

Rachel wanted to say something, _anything, _to comfort Santana, but found herself at a loss for words. Without second-guessing it, she wrapped her arms around Santana's shoulders and pulled her into a hug. Instead of viciously pulling away or slapping her like Rachel had thought she would do, Santana just leaned into the small diva's embrace, letting her head fall onto her sweater-clad shoulder.

They seemed to stay like that for what seemed like eternity, nothing but Santana's quiet sobs disturbing the silence of the empty auditorium. Rachel lightly stroked the girl's hair, her fingers gently running through the black waves.

"I'm sorry." Rachel said finally as she continued to hold Santana. "I'm sorry."

"I mean, what's so fucking great about Artie, huh? Homeboy can't even piss by himself. How's he gonna support B? If something were to happen to her, there's not much he can do."

Rachel nodded. "I know. I understand." She said.

"And I just...I can't do anything about it."

"You're right, you can't do anything about it." Rachel said. "She's with Artie, and you can't try to get in the way of that. What you _can _do, though, is just wait. Support her. If she sees that you're happy about her being happy, even though it's not because of you, then she'll realize that you're not a bad person, and that you've changed."

Santana swallowed and finally pulled herself away from Rachel. Rachel handed her another tissue.

"I guess." She said, graciously accepting the diva's Kleenex and advice. "But how long do I have to wait?"

"Wait as long as it takes." Rachel replied simply. "End things with Sam, then go solo for a while. Yes, this will probably mean that you won't get to have sex as often, but it'll show her that you really care. It may take her two days, two weeks, or two months to get it, but I promise, eventually, she'll understand, and she'll come crawling to you, begging for you to forgive her."

"Begging, huh?" Santana asked, and Rachel nodded, smiling warmly.

"Begging."

Santana smirked as the last of her tears fell, and she wiped them away. She sniffled.

"Although you can be the _most _annoying and clueless and self-centered bitch, you aren't that bad." Santana said.

"And even though you can be the meanst, rudest, horrible, conniving, most cold-hearted girl at this school.."

"Yeah?"

"You aren't that bad, either."

Santana laughed again and Rachel followed her lead, hoping that this would be the beginning of a new friendship between her and Santana.

Santana stood up from her chair, and Rachel did the same, smiling as Santana pulled her into a hug.

"Thanks, Rachel." She said, using her first name and not some degrading nickname for the first time.

"You're welcome."

Santana released Rachel and turned to walk out. Rachel stood in front of the stage, watching Santana exit, when she turned back.

"You know, we have a lot in common." She said. "We're clearly the most underrated talents in glee club, and we are both as clueless as a locker full of dirt when it comes to love."

Rachel chuckled. "Well, like I said, I'm a beginner when it comes to love and dating."

Santana nodded her head with a smile, but stopped when she realized what Rachel had just said.

"Yeah, wait a minute...how did you know I was crying over a love issue?" She asked, crossing her arms over her chest. Rachel got nervous and began playing with the oversized purple bow on the front of her sweater. When she looked back up, Santana still had her eyes narrowed at her, and she cracked.

"Okay! I sorta might've maybe heard what happened between you and Brittany at her locker today."

"Maybe?" The Latina tested, causing Rachel to become even more threatened. She cracked even more.

"Okay, yes!" She said. "Mercedes told me about what happened, and she told me to find you to try to get you to talk so I could help you and get you two together!"

Santana bit her lip. "Wait, what?"

Rachel shrugged. "The glee club. We sort of have this group on Facebook, and we all joined it, making this sort of promise that before we go to Nationals, we would all try to get you and Brittany together. It's called the TTB; Ten Towards Brittana."

Santana nodded at her, sucking her teeth. "So you guys we're trying to hook me and Britt up?"

Rachel nodded. "Yes. Please don't tell them that I told you. And if you're going to hit me, just try to avoid my nose."

Rachel squeezed her eyes shut again, preparing for Santana to attack, but Santana just laughed.

"No, it's okay." She said, as Rachel reopened her eyes. "I'm not mad. I kinda wanna thank you."

Rachel shrugged. "Well it was a group effort." She admitted, but smiled. "But I don't need you to thank me. Finally seeing you and Brittany hook up is all the reward I need. So stop wasting time with me and go find Brittany."

Santana laughed once more, and blew Rachel a kiss.

"Thanks Manhands." She said jokingly, and Rachel grinned.

"No problem Satan."

* * *

**Reviews? I'll probably make one more chapter to this, which will most likely be good for Brittana fans, bad for Bartie fans, and overall just really short and fluffy. :D [You can probably guess what's gonna happen. :) ]**


	3. Chapter 3

Brittany found herself walking throughout the halls of McKinley, all the red and white 'Go, Titans, Win!' banners blending together like a bowl of various flavors of ice cream that melted into one in the hot summer sun. She really did love Santana. But she loved Artie too.

She thought - for the eight-hundreth time today - why she loved the both of them. Santana for her and Brittany's mutual love of cheerleading. Artie for his love of song and dance. Santana for her body. Artie for his brains. Santana for her daring and dominant personality. Artie for his need to be controlled.

She found herself stepping through the threshold of the rehearsal room, drawn there by the sound of music like flies to honey. She blinked and focused her sight back in on objects, designs, people. The rest of glee club were dancing and singing to Bulletproof by La Roux, getting warmed up to start working on their setlist for Sectionals. She stepped into the rays of sunlight that came pouring in from the windows, and the music stopped, and the classroom's attention was directed at her, still coming out of her zombie-like state.

No one really moved or said anything. They all just stared at Brittany who stared back, blinking at them. Finally Artie began to roll towards her, and the glee club crowd shuffled a bit to let him through.

"Hey," he said, wheeling forward. Brittany's blue eyes finally landed, and she made eye contact with Artie.

"So did you decide on tonight, or do you wa-"

"I'm breaking up with you." She blurted out, and the room gasped. Artie seemed just as shocked as everyone else.

"W-what?" He squeaked, the shimmer of tears in his eyes visible even from behind his thick glasses.

"I'm sorry, it's just not working out." She said, and turned on her heel to swiftly leave the room. Artie stared at the door, waiting for her to return, laughing, saying that she was just kidding, but the minutes passed, and the room's occupancy didn't change.

Puck stepped forward and clapped a hand onto Artie shoulder.

"Sorry, man." He said softly, and Artie wrenched away and pushed himself through the door. Everyone stiffened as if to follow him, but Mr. Schuester shook his head.

"I think Artie needs to be alone right now." He said, and looked to Brad at the piano. "Okay, that was good. Now let's sing Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol. A-flat." Brad nodded and began playing the intro as the awkwardness was pushed from the room and music took its place.

Brittany stood in the empty hallway, rearranging things in her locker. She heard soft footsteps coming down the hall towards her and her head swiveled around, looking for the source. A small smile creeped onto her lips.

"Hey," Santana said once she stopped in front of the blonde's locker.

"Hey."

"Listen, I just want you to know that I've thought about it, and I realized that - although I'm pissed that you chose Wheels over me - I just really want you to be happy. And you're happy with him, so I guess that makes me feel a little bit better. I still love you, Brittany, but my new..._friend _gave me some good advice. And I'm taking it, because I wanna start gettin' real with myself. So I broke up with Sam and decided that it's for the best that I go solo for a while. So, when the day comes that you and Artie break up, and you're over him, I'll be here. Waiting. I'll always be here."

Brittany stammered and looked at Santana with big eyes. Santana furrowed her brow.

"What's wrong? You look confused. Or constipated."

"Why didn't you tell me that five minutes earlier?" Brittany asked loudly. "I could've saved Artie from getting hurt!"

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Santana asked, reaching an arm to calm the blonde down.

"San! You confuse me!" Brittany continued to yell, adding more unnecessary noise when she slammed her locker shut.

"B, calm down!"

"No! I can't! I'm confused, and-and I don't know what to do!"

"Confused about what?"

"Well, at first you got all sad because I said I wanted to be with Artie, and then you ran away, so I skipped the last two periods to think about everything, and then I decided that I love you too, so I ended up at glee club and then broke up with Artie, then I was taking down his picture in my locker so I could put you up in there, and you come and tell me that you're okay with me dating Artie and say all this cute stuff that makes me want to be with you even more!"

Santana had her jaw open, finding Brittany insanely adorable at that moment.

"Wait, you broke up with Stubbles?" She asked softly, and Brittany nodded, sucking on her bottom lip.

"Yeah, for you. But now I guess I didn't even need to, since you said that you'll wait."

"Oh, fuck what I said." Santana said, reaching for Brittany's hand. "I just said that 'cause I thought you were still with Artie. The truth is, I don't wanna wait. I just said that because I thought it would make you feel less, you know, confused."

"Well, it made me more confused."

"Well, that doesn't even matter anymore. Because now that we're _both _single, we can be together."

Brittany slid her fingers in between Santana's and nodded. "Be together."

"You do want that, don't you, B?" She asked, wrapping a lock of the ex-Cheerio's blonde hair around her finger.

She nodded. "Yeah."

Santana felt her heart flutter and she leaned in and placed a kiss on Brittany's rosy cheek. She giggled.

"What're you doing?" The blonde asked. Santana almost blushed.

"I, um, I was just..-"

"Kiss me on the lips, silly. You've done it before. Now that we're dating you sorta have to."

Santana smiled and nodded. "Oh. Right." She said, and quickly leaned in to kiss Brittany, on the lips this time.

The final bell rang, and seconds later, the empty hallway became flooded with people. Brittany pulled away from Santana and quickly put the set of three numbers into the padlock on her locker. It swung open with ease and Brittany reached for a few books. Santana looked at the red door and bit her lip. She reached an arm up and quickly tore the picture of Brittany and Artie that was taped to the door and crumpled it into a ball. Brittany looked at her, but she wasn't mad. Santana tossed it across the hall and it bounced off the wall and right into a trashcan. Brittany clapped.

"Here, lemme get those for you, B." Santana said, happily taking the armful of textbooks from the blonde.

Brittany smiled at her. "Thanks."

Santana smiled back, but her face quickly changed when she saw Artie roll up behind Brittany.

"What do you want,_ Pendejo_?" Santana said, and Brittany stifled a laugh, although she didn't know what it meant.

"Can I just talk to Brittany alone for a second?"

"No. You can talk to her right here."

Artie sighed and looked at Brittany.

"Look, can you just tell me the real reason that you broke up with me?"

"I told you, it wasn't working out."

"It was working out fine!" He practically yelled, and Santana raised an eyebrow at him.

"You best be checkin' yourself, homeboy." She warned.

"Can you just...please, tell me?" He said to Brittany, and she sighed.

"Because I'm in love with someone else." She said, stealing a quick glance at the brunette behind her and smiling.

"Who?" He questioned, and Santana simply stepped forward and laced her fingers with Brittany's. She stared down at Artie and smirked, but Brittany wasn't even paying attention to him, her full attention focused solely on Santana.

"You-you're dating Santana now?" He choked out.

"Yup, that's right." Santana answered for Brittany. Brittany didn't even mind that Santana was being mean to Artie beause she was too busy staring adoringly at her.

"But you just broke up with me seven minutes ago!" He said sadly. "You can't possibly already be over us!"

Brittany pulled her attention back to Artie, who was - to her amazement - still there.

"Look, Artie, I'm sorry, but I don't know what you want." She said simply.

"I want an explanation." He said, his voice breaking slightly. "I was your boyfriend, I think I deserve at least that much."

Brittany shrugged. "An explanation of what?"

"Why?" Artie said softly. "Why? Why do you suddenly want her over me? Why did you hurt me? Why did you break up with me in front of the whole entire glee club? You know how embarrassing that was?"

Brittany sucked in a breath and looked to Santana, who just shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't suddenly want her over you. I've wanted her for a long time, I just didn't want to hurt you. I already felt bad 'cause you're, you know, in a wheelchair." She whispered, as if it were a big secret. "But then I realized that by sparing hurting you, I was hurting Santana, and I decided that she deserves a chance too, just like you deserved a chance. And it was great, dating you, Artie, I'm not denying that."

Santana rolled her eyes and pretended to throw up.

"And I love you, but I'm not _in love _with you. But I'm in love with San. Does that make sense?"

Artie shook his head and tried to blink back tears. "Well I'm in love with you, Brittany."

Brittany let go of Santana's hand and lowered herself so that she was eye level to Artie.

"Well, I'm sorry, but you should've told me that earlier, 'cause it's not changing how I feel about her right now." She whispered, and his jaw set as he looked from Brittany to Santana looking down at him. He opened his mouth to respond, but found himself speechless, so he quickly pushed his wheelchair forward down the hallway. Santana and Brittany both watched him as he turned a corner, then just as soon as he had showed up in the first place, he was gone. Brittany slowly stood.

"I'm sorry." Santana said softly, but Brittany shook her head.

"No. _I'm _the sorry one. I'm sorry I hurt you."

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, I feel a lot better now." She said, and Brittany nodded with a smile.

"It makes me feel loads better." She admitted, and Santana matched her smile before interlacing their fingers once more.

"Good."

Brittany giggled and gently swung their arms back and forth. "Oh! I almost forgot something!" She said and turned to her still open locker. Santana watched carefully as the blonde rummaged through the back of her locker before smiling and sticking a picture of Santana in her Cheerios uniform over the tape where Artie's picture had been.

"How'd you get that?" Santana asked, not being able to hide the blush that spread across her cheeks.

"I took it from your house." The blonde admitted with a smile, and then shut her locker.

"Come on, I can drive you home." Santana said and began pulling them away from the wall of lockers.

"Can I come back to your house?" Brittany asked, pouting at the brunette.

"Well..I mean I _guess_ you can." She said. "I don;t think my parents will be home until like, 10."

"Oh, good!" Brittany said. They walked hand-in-hand down the hall of McKinley, not caring about any of the looks that people gave them. They were happy, and together, and that's all that mattered. They walked in front of the auditorium and Santana saw Rachel walk out. Rachel, out of habit, kept herself close to the wall, because before they became friends or associates or whatever they were now, Santana would usually push Rachel. But this time, Santana just gave Rachel a warm smile, and Rachel looked at the brunette's hand held in Brittany's hand, and she grinned and gave her two thumbs up.

Santana finally had her. _Her. _Her best friend turned girlfriend. The one true love of her life. The girl she had waited seventeen years to date. The girl she could now officially say was hers. She drove home with a smile on her face, her right hand never letting go of Brittany's. Every few minutes, she had to look over to her passenger's seat to make sure she wasn't dreaming, and every time she looked over, she saw Brittany sitting there, the sun rays making her look like even more of a goddess, smiling too. They didn't talk the whole way from the school to Santana's house, but they didn't need to, because they were both too happy to even believe that this was real.

Santana pulled into her driveway and turned the engine off before quickly getting out of the car and walking over to open the door for Brittany.

"No one's ever done that for me." Brittany said, completely smitten. Santana shrugged.

"Well then it'll probably take you a while to get used to it, because you never need to open another door again." She said. Brittany nodded happily, thrilled that Santana just stated that she planned on being with Brittany for the rest of her life.

Brittany latched onto Santana's outstretched hand and the Latina helped her out of the car. She shut the door behind the blonde and pulled her up the driveway. Once again, she opened the front door for her and allowed Brittany to go inside first, then followed her inside and upstairs to her room, where they quickly collapsed down onto the bed.

"You know what we gotta do now, don't you?" Brittany said, pulling away from Santana's sweet lady kisses.

"What's that?"

"We gotta make it official." She said, running the tips of her fingers up the brunette's arm. Santana raised an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah? And how do we do that?" She asked, and watched as Brittany smirked then quickly straddled her hips.

"You're parents won't be home until late, right?" She asked, and Santana nodded. "Good."


End file.
